


Surprise

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Hybrids, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Smut, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Surprises, Top Lee Taeyong, True Love, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Yuta almost gives Taeyong a heart attack.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Kudos: 53





	Surprise

Taeyong was returning from his afternoon shift to his apartment. He wasn't in a hurry, because he knew that Yuta was probably still at the party with his friends, so he went to the 24-hour store. He bought a few small things and three bars of chocolate, remembering that his beloved liked to eat it lately. When he turned the key in the lock, an empty dark apartment greeted him. Lee felt tired, so he didn't turn on the light and shuffled his feet into the kitchen. There he unpacked the shopping and was about to prepare dinner when a soft sound came to his ears.

He shuddered because he thought he was home alone. For a moment he explained to himself that maybe he misheard, but once again a mysterious sound spread throughout the apartment. Trying not to panic, the man walked slowly toward the voice until he was in front of his bedroom door. Entering inside, he remembered that it could probably be Yuta, who most likely came earlier and didn't sense his presence at home due to fatigue.

He wasn't mistaken about his suspicions, but he stood still dumbfounded when a lustful picture of his husband appeared in his eyes, covered only by a loose sleeveless vest with a hand clenched on his member. Yuta was kneeling on the bed, legs spread and head tilted back. His tail and cat ears twitched slightly because of the pleasure. The man had closed eyelids, pink cheeks and slightly parted lips that let out erotic moans and murmurs.

Only after a while, the hybrid realized that he was no longer alone and slowly turned his face towards his beloved. When their eyes met, Taeyong swallowed loudly, feeling the member in his pants harden at the sight of the man of his life. Nakamoto didn't stop his activity, just moved his hips forward more strongly, as if the sight of his husband aroused a greater desire in him.

Lee loosened his tie and threw his jacket to the floor as he approached the bed. He took his place at the other end, watching the lively movements of the hybrid who was trembling with excitement.

"You look beautiful, kitten." He said in a low tone, making Yuta purr loudly. "Come here, I will help you a bit."

Taeyong didn't have to repeat twice. After a while, the younger man found himself on Lee's slim legs. The Korean stopped him from trying to get rid of his clothes, urging Yuta to focus on satisfying his lust. The boy began timidly and slowly moving on his thighs. Taeyong, to encourage him not to refrain yourself, began to whisper sweet words in his ears. It caused Yuta to thrust his hips and ride his beloved's leg messier and harder.

Lee at that time focused on giving his lover passionate kisses and caressing his nipples, knowing that they are a very sensitive element of the hybrid's body. The Japanese, feeling incredible pleasure, wrapped his tail around his husband's slim waist and after a while came, dirtying Taeyong's pants.

Calming down a little after his exhausting orgasm, Yuta looked into Taeyong's eyes, afraid that the man might be angry with him. To his surprise, the Korean pulled him into a soulful kiss, then stroked his cheek, smiling broadly.

"Sorry, I felt lonely and you weren't here and I didn't know what..." Yuta didn't know why, but he felt the need to explain himself, but Lee interrupted him quickly.

"How could I be angry when, after a hard day, the first thing my eyes see is my beautiful husband, trying to drive me into a heart attack." Taeyong laughed, putting a small kiss on the boy's nose.

"You need help?" The Japanese asked, pointing to the bulge in the older man's pants, but he assured him that he didn't have to worry about it.

Seeing that the boy is exhausted and almost falling asleep in his arms, the Korean laid Yuta on the bed and after wiping him with tissues and dressing him up into pajamas, he told the younger to sleep, promising that he would soon join him. Taeyong knew that the boy was approaching his heat and preferred that the younger rested as much as possible before it started because he would need a lot of strength and energy during it.

Kissing the Japanese on the forehead, he left the room to take a quick shower and throw stained pants into the washing machine. When he finished, he tiptoed back to their shared bedroom to see the hybrid purring in his sleep. Lee set the alarm clock so the boy won't oversleep tomorrow's classes and slipped under the quilt. Covering himself with the duvet, the man turned to his beloved and closed him in an embrace. After that together they went to the land of dream.


End file.
